


KageHina One-Shots

by KitsuneNoShi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Gay, Implied Mpreg, Inu, M/M, Snakes, kiss, little of iwaoi, not sure it is kinda implied i suppose xD, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneNoShi/pseuds/KitsuneNoShi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of KageHina one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

“There Kageyama goes again.” Sugawara mumbled as he watched the first year from the window in the school building hall way.

Hinata was also watching from the same spot; Kageyama was called away by a girl for the fifth time this week to confess their love for the onyx-haired male. Hinata knew he had no interest for dating, or girls for that matter. Kageyama never really came out with it and often acted like a blubbering idiot when asked about it, more so than Hinata ever does. This got the short male thinking though.

“Sugawara?” The gray haired male turned his attention to the shorter beside him.

“Hm?”

“Do you think Kageyama even ever kissed anyone?”

This question also made the gears in Sugawara’s head turn. Kageyama always seems to be focused on volleyball so it’s hard to say if the blunt male even ever had a love life.

“That’s a good question.” He turned his attention back to the scene below, the girl was distraught as Kageyama walked away when the bell chimes rang, signalling class will start soon. “Think that’s best for you to find out though! Maybe during lunch?” With that Sugawara walked away to his own home room.

“During lunch, eh?” The smaller male grinned as he came up with a plan on how he will confront Kageyama about the topic.

Hinata followed Kageyama to the vending machine he always dropped by, watching the slender fingers punch in the specific drink he wanted. Now would probably be the perfect time to ask!

“Oi! Kageyama!” The onyx-haired male paused in drinking his juice box, turning his attention to the smaller male beside him.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if you ever kissed anyone?” The question took a moment to process in the taller male’s mind, when he did realize what was being asked of him, he choked on his drink. “I mean you’re always focusing more on volleyball so you don’t really seem like you date-” Hinata paused as he noted the dangerous glare he was being given, soon yelping as the collar of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled toward the taller roughly.

“Dumbass! Quit assuming such shit!”

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to know!” Hinata cried out, not wanting to receive yet another thrashing from the taller male.

Kageyama set the smaller down and smacked the back of the red-haired male’s head, causing the smaller to flinch and nurse the spot.

“Ow! My head is not a volleyball you jerk!” Kageyama just rolled his eyes and threw away his drink.

“And to answer your question I spent much of my time perfecting my skills in volleyball. Things like kissing, romance and anything not related to volleyball is of no interest to me.”

“So you never even had a first kiss?! Oh my God Kageyama you really are an idiot!” This annoyed the onyx-haired male further.

“You little shit, you’re one to fucking talk!” The taller scowled.

“Everyone has to have their first kiss though!”

“Please! Besides I’m saving it for someone I can really connect with anyway-”

“Like someone you play volleyball with?” Hinata tilted his head cutely.

The thought made the taller blush slightly, he actually was trying to refer to the very male he was talking to. But this dumbass is probably to dumb to even catch any hints he could ever give.

“Perhaps.” Kageyama mumbled, looking away from the smaller with a scowl still on his face.

“Well then,” Kageyama turned his attention back to the smaller, only to see he was far too close to his own face, “this is the perfect time then!”

“You idiot what are you-?” He was cut off when the smaller male pressed his lips to Kageyama’s.

The taller male turned bright red, eyes widened and frozen to the spot. The kiss only lasted a few more seconds before Hinata pulled away at the sound of the bell ringing.

“Better hurry or you’re going to be late Kageyama!” With that, Hinata ran off, leaving a bewildered Kageyama.  
“O-oi!! Get back here dumbass!” Kageyama soon came back to reality, chasing after a laughing Hinata.


	2. Vampiric Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is not Owari No Seraph (However you spell it) inspired I had no idea what that anime was until people mentioned it on the story when I posted it on wattpad.

Hinata waited in the darkened alley; the place reeked of death, blood and decay and it was sickening to the red-head, but he had to keep waiting, he wanted to see him. He needed to see him again.

“Hinata.” He turned his attention down the alleyway, from the shadows came the very raven-haired male he came to see.

“Kageyama!” The smaller male ran to the other, wrapping his arms around his torso in a loving hug. “Thank God you’re alright.”

“Of course I’m fine. Had a few run ins here and there, but I won’t go down easily if it means leaving you alone dumbass!”

“Please don’t tell me you killed anyone?” Hinata looked up at the taller, eyes shining with concern and worry.

“Of course not.” Kageyama pressed a kiss to the smaller’s lips, feeling and hearing the blood pumping into those rosy lips he was so addicted to.

“I brought some blood bags for you to feed on. I hope it’s enough, but with the vampires killing people the supply is running extremely low.” Hinata dug through his military assigned backpack, pulling out a couple grocery bags full of blood packs, the thought of the delectable liquid made Kageyama’s mouth water and he licked his lips subconsciously.

Kageyama had been bitten by a vampire about two years ago when the war started, a war between vampires and humans. After the attack Kageyama disappeared; Hinata had no clue Kageyama was in hiding so he joined the Resistance to free the world from these awful creatures, believing the other to have died after the incident. When the two met by chance, Hinata was at first horrified that his lover, his boyfriend, had been turned into the very thing he was fighting against. Thankfully, Kageyama still had his sense of humanity and wasn’t really attacking innocent people, he was the one stealing blood packs from the local blood bank Hinata had heard about. Hinata was relieved and he just couldn’t contain the tears, his love was still alive, for the most part, he could easily see past this minor detail if it meant he could still feel Kageyama’s touch, feel Kageyama’s lips pressed against his own, feel the passion they shared for volleyball like the old days and still just be able to see him again.

Hinata returned to reality when he heard Kageyama shifting in the bag for a fresh blood pack, there was a specific type he liked but he wasn’t too picky about it. Finding one he liked, Kageyama soon ripped a hole into the bag and chugged down the red liquid, it was almost animal like Hinata thought. Had he been starving himself?

Kageyama soon used his sharpened fangs to rip open the bag and lick inside the plastic casing, lapping up every last drop and blood cell he could feed off of. Hinata smiled slightly, it reminded him of a dog receiving a delicious treat after being a good boy or after having done a trick for it’s owner. Kageyama noticed Hinata staring and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, pulling the pink muscle back into his mouth and placing the cleaned pack back into the bag he pulled it out of, tying it off so it was easier to carry.

“Thanks. And will you quit fucking starring?!” Hinata just grinned and pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s lips, the taller just returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist.

He missed having moments like this with the smaller, feeling the small tufts of red hair weave through his fingers, pressing kisses to the smaller’s temples, yelling at him about how much of an idiot he was, sending tosses to the smaller during tournaments or practice. He wanted to go back to being human, he wanted to be with Hinata without judgement of what he was; without ruining Hinata’s reputation as a sergeant in the Resistance, or get him into more trouble for suspicion of conspiracy with a vampire that will result in not only a demotion, but execution as well.

He sometimes watched Hinata from the sideline when he was on missions, sometimes acting as a sort of guardian angel. A stalker guardian angel Hinata would always say, but none the less his hide was saved many times thanks to Kageyama and his heightened senses. Kageyama couldn’t help it, Hinata was his, and his to watch over, to protect. And he’ll be damned should any other filthy being, vampire or human, lay a damn finger on the boy he was holding in his arms currently. He suddenly remembered what he came for to tell the boy.

“Hinata, you and the Resistance have to find a way to leave the island. The vampires managed to resurrect a scientist that studied nuclear bombs in his lifetime! You have to get off the island, and soon! I can’t stand the thought of your dumbass sticking around and watching everything you worked for be blown up by some god damn mushroom cloud!”

The news shocked Hinata, being in charge of the Intelligence Department no one really questioned him since, in the end, it gave humans a leg up in the war, but most of his intell came from Kageyama! How would he get past this one with such a huge game changer like a fucking bomb?!

“Are you sure?” Hinata prayed that this was some sick joke.

“I wish it was. God I wish it was.” Hinata could actually hear the trembling in the raven-haired male’s voice, the pained thought of Hinata having to leave him behind.

“I’ll find a way to stop it-”

“You can’t. Shoyou I looked over the blueprints! There is no way of stopping it so you have to just get off the island as soon as possible! I’ll send you the pictures later.” Kageyama wanted so badly for Hinata to stay with him, but the blast and radiation would easily kill the boy.

“What about you?”Hinata looked up at his lover from being buried into Kageyama’s chest.

“The brains of this thing suspects that the radiation might cause a sort of mutation, but we would survive and thrive while the King watches humans burn at his feet. But he is still researching the mutation so you have a chance!”

“Sergeant Hinata?”

“Damn it, where could that runt have gone off to?” Hinata reluctantly pulled away from the taller, pressing one more kiss to said male’s lips.

“I’m going to find a way that I can take you with me! I’m not going to loose you again Tobio.”  
“You idiot worry more about yourself, I’ll be fine. Now go, you have to get back to your job. You have a lot of people to save.” With that Kageyama grabbed his bags of blood and retreated back into the shadows as Hinata left the alleyway, calling out to his fellow soldiers to tell them the news.


	3. I'm In Love With A Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing (cause tobi-chan...) and implied mpreg and some oikawaxiwa-chan

The pomeranian-type male cracked open an eye, the morning sun blinding him temporarily. He tried to sit up but he felt something embrace him, almost as if something was keeping him from getting up. He turned his head to find a male, clearly a snake-type with the black splotches of scales scattered about his skin and a forked tongue flicking out on occasion, onyx-hair and a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. The pomeranian smiled a little, he never thought such a hardened King Cobra alpha could look so content and cute. The male laid back down and nuzzled into the bare chest of his mate, curled tail wagging in happiness of being able to be this close without being scolded.

“Hinata.” The dog-type looked up towards his mate upon hearing his name, seeing him awake and staring at him with those midnight blue eyes.

“Ohayo Kageyama!” Hinata smiled brightly.

“Dumbass, you’re so loud.” Kageyama groaned as he pulled the omega male closer to him, nuzzling into the bright red hair.

“Sorry.” Hinata nuzzled into Kageyama’s neck, the morning snuggles were his favorite and he could tell Kageyama enjoyed it too; he denies it but Hinata knows better.

“Go back to sleep, I’m going to go get some food.” With that, Kageyama sat up and stretched, yawning and exposing his elongated fangs.

“But I want to snuggle!” Hinata whined.

“Dumbass, we can do more cuddling after I bring home breakfast!” The alpha scowled in annoyance of the other’s whining.

“Promise?” The shorter male pouted.

“Promise.” The taller male pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead, earning a bright smile from the pomeranian.

“Alright! Hurry back soon Kageyama-kun!” Kageyama couldn’t help but smile ever-so-slightly at the beaming red-head.

“Alright.” Kageyama soon proceeded to get dressed and left their shared home.

Hinata watched as the snake-type cautiously left their home. Being an omega he was an easy target for other alphas that were not Kageyama, especially other snake-types. Snake-types like to steal mates or force them to mate if the genes of the omega are acceptable for a child. Hinata wasn’t worried though. He trusted Kageyama to protect him, and he has done so without fail. Hinata continued to think about Kageyama until he fell back asleep.

The redhead’s ears perked at the sound of footsteps, assuming Kageyama had returned home.

“Kageyama?” The pomeranian sat up with a yawn.

“Ah! So you’re Tobi-chan’s mate?” An unfamiliar voice cooed.

Hinata’s blood ran cold and he looked towards the owner of the voice, a tall brunette with matching eyes, staring at him with a mischievous intent. He had midnight black splotches of scales over his body, he was some sort of reptile type. Perhaps he was a snake-type also?

“W-who are you?!” Hinata flattened his ears and snarled.

“Oh! Kawaii! Tobi-chan picked a cutie! As for my name, well, you can call me ‘daddy.’” The male smirked and Hinata felt the blood drain from his face.

He was of the group that forces mating. Hinata barked defensively when the intruder crawled onto the bed, Hinata knew he was backed into the corner though. He wasn’t going to let this happen!

“Hm, I wonder how it feels to have you writhing in pleasure underneath me chibi-chan?” The intruder purred as he hovered over Hinata.

“That’s enough Oikawa!!” The man, assumably Oikawa, paused and turned towards the entrance, seeing Kageyama standing there, giving him that infamous glare of his.

“Ah, Tobi-chan! You should have told me you had such a cutie for a mate-!”

“Listen here, you unstable fucking prick!” Oikawa stopped talking and Hinata could see that something snapped inside Oikawa, he could sense the aura now, a black mamba.

When did Kageyama know such a fearsome alpha?! None-the-less, Hinata trembled under the intensity of the aura, Oikawa was standing his ground.

“Hinata is my mate, and I’ll no sooner rip that pretty little jaw of yours off than let you lay a finger on him!” Hinata could sense Kageyama’s aura clash with Oikawa’s, the King Cobra’s hood spread out to threaten Oikawa into submission.

“Well then Tobi-chan, maybe we should battle for him?” Oikawa got off the bed and glared at Kageyama.

“Sorry, but I won before this challenge started.” Kageyama smirked, a look of confusion on Oikawa’s face.

“What do you mean?” It was clear as day that Oikawa was afraid to ask.

“That little cave by the creek, your side bitch is there isn’t he? Maybe I ‘payed him a visit?’”

At this, Oikawa froze, whoever stayed at his home must have been his mate. Hinata just stayed quiet, watching the clash.

“You didn’t!” Oikawa’s voice rose, his rage becoming more and more apparent.

“Maybe you should find out? He’s almost due with your kids isn’t he? Be a shame if something happened to them.” Oikawa snarled and hissed at the other, his forked tongue flicking out furiously.

Kageyama just continued to smirk, he knew he had Oikawa by the tail.

“Maybe instead of hissing at me, you should check on your mate?” Oikawa froze again and, reluctantly, submitted to the other snake and quietly left, not without one last glare toward Kageyama.

Hinata watched the scene, still remaining quiet and he turned his attention to Kageyama, who approached him.

“Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?” Kageyama continued with the onslaught of questions.

“I’m fine, he didn’t have the chance to do anything.”

“Good!” Kageyama pressed a kiss to Hinata’s lips.

“Kageyama, you didn’t really do anything, did you?” The pomeranian looked at the snake with saddened eyes.

“No, of course not. You’re the only one for me.” Hearing that, the canine-type brightened and nuzzled into Kageyama’s neck, tail wagging happily.

Being in love with a snake had it’s challenges, but he wouldn’t have it any other way either.


End file.
